Zachodnie Ziemie Plagi
(36800) (4000) (3200) |Ustrój polityczny = dyktatura |Władca = Kel'Thuzad, Liszy Władca Ziem Plagi Królowa Banshee Sylvanas Windrunner |Język = Mowa Rynsztokowa Wspólny (w tym Niższy Wspólny) Język Śmierci |Przynależność = Królestwo Opuszczonych Plaga Szkarłatna Krucjata |Wyznanie = Kościół Świętego Światła }}Zachodnie Ziemie Plagi znajdują się w północnym Lordaeron, wciśnięte pomiędzy Pola Tirisfal na zachodzi i Wschodnie Ziemie Plagi na wschodzie, osłonięte od południa Górami Alterac. Cała kraina jest wypełniona gęstą szarą mgłą, w której kryją się zepsute i chore stworzenia, które zaatakują każdego, kto się tylko zbliży. Jest to również dom dla niezliczonej liczby nieumarłych, którzy zamieszkali w ruinach Andorhal, na czterech farmach i na Wzgórzu Smutku. Szkarłatna Krucjata utrzymuje na północy silną bazę w Hearthglen, natomiast Przymierze założyło niewielki Obóz Chłodnego Wiatru na południu. Tak jak wschodnia część Ziem Plagi, Zachodnie Ziemie Plagi były niegdyś żyzną i piękną krainą, z której pozostał jedynie spaczony, chory i szary krajobraz. Nieumarli wędrują po ziemi i nawiedzają opuszczone miasteczka i gospodarstwa. Największym miastem Plagi w regionie jest Andorhal, pod którym znajduje się podziemny kompleks Szkoły Nekromancji. Szkarłatna Krucjata napada na Plagę z Hearthglen. Jedynym miejscem spokoju na Zachodnich Ziemiach Plagi jest Grób Uthera, poświęcony monument poległego bohatera Uthera Lightbringera. Historia Kraina obecnie znana jako Zachodnie Ziemie Plagi była niegdyś zalezionymi żyznymi polami, leżącymi na wschód od Stołecznego Miasta Lordaeron. Była to wschodnia część Pól Tirisfal, rozciągająca się od Lordaeron na zachodzie, po Las Darrowmere na zachodzie. Miasto Hearthglen było siedzibą lokalnej władzy, podczas gdy miasto Andorhal było centrum dystrybucyjnym zboża na całe północne prowincje Królestwa Lordaeron. Wiedząc, że najszybszym sposobem rozplenienia Plagi Nieumierania będzie poprzez zboże eksportowane z Andorhal, nekromanta Kel'Thuzad i jego Kult Przeklętych splugawili zboże Plagą i ustawili cztery duże kotły z plagą na polach czterech największych farm. Gdy Lordaeron upadło, pola i lasy zaczęły umierać. Na drzewach pojawiły się pulsujące narośle, a igły sosen zbrązowiały. Gdy Królestwo upadło, Szkarłatna Krucjata podjęła próbę odzyskania tylu ziem, ile się dało, co doprowadziło do objęcia władzy nad Fortecą Mardenholde w Hearthglen jako lokalnej kwatery głównej. Srebrny Świt również posiada tu swoje przedstawicielstwo, odkąd na południu założono obozowisko, nieopodal przepełnionego cmentarzyska na Wzgórzu Smutku, skąd wspierają Zapomnianych w obronie ich rogatek na wschodnim krańcu Tirisfal. Mimo że to właśnie stąd Plaga rozpoczęła podbój Lordaeron, Zachodnie Ziemie Plagi są mimo wszystko w znacznie lepszej kondycji niż Wschodnie Ziemie Plagi. Jest jasne, że kraina próbuje przetrwać Plagę takimi siłami, jakie jej jeszcze pozostały. Jak się dostać? thumb|Lady Zachodnich Ziem Plagi * Z Pól Tirisfal: Podążaj główną drogą wiodącą z Podziemnego Miasta na wschód, przekraczając Rogatki. Uwaga dla członków Przymierza: mimo że rezyduje tam przedstawiciel Srebrnego Świtu, jest to osada Hordy. Trzymajcie się głównej drogi i nie wschodźcie do żadnego z obozów. * Z Ostępów: Pomiędzy Szczytem Aerie a Schronieniem Quel'Danil znajduje się przesmyk nany jako Wąwóz Plugawej Mgły. Biegnie on poprzez góry i wychodzi nad Jezioro Darrowmere, niedaleko bram Caer Darrow. Uwaga dla graczy Hordy: Szczyt Aerie to miasto Przymierza, a elfy ze Schronienia Quel'Danil są nastawieni do Hordy wrogo (jednakże jeśli gracz jest na poziomie umożliwiającym przeżycie na Ziemiach Plagi, to elfy nie powinny stanowić dlań wyzwania). * Z Gór Alterac: Główna droga wiodąca z Pogórza Hillsbradzkiego na północ (biegnąca na zachód od Smolnego Młyna) rozwidla się zaraz po wejściu do Alterac; jedna droga, wiodąca na zachód, biegnie do Ruin Alterac, podczas gdy wiodąca na wschód biegnie do Strahnbrad i dalej na Ziemie Plagi. Uwaga dla graczy Hordy: Mimo rezydującego tam przedstawiciela Srebrnego Świtu, Obóz Chłodnego Wichru, leżący niemalże na granicy Alterac i Zachodnich Ziem Plagi, jest obozowiskiem Przymierza. Zaleca się trzymać kawałek od prawego krańca drogi (Obóz leży po lewej), by uniknąć dostrzeżenia przez członków Przymierza. * Alternatywną trasą wiodącą przez Góry Alterac jest podążanie wzdłuż rzeki z Pól Hillsbradzkich do Punktu Chłodnego Wiatru, a dalej do ujścia rzeki do Jeziora Darrowmere w południowej części regionu Geografia Na Zachodnich Ziemiach Plagi znajduje się instancja Scholomance oraz mikro loch Hearthglen. Poza tym nie ma tutaj żadnych innych lochów ani pól bitewnych. Mapa i subregiony left|250px *Mapa topograficzna Zachodnich Ziem Plagi Instancje thumb|[[Uther's Tomb|Grób Uthera]] Punkty podróży Trasy lotów z Chillwind Camp * Ironforge, Dun Morogh * Southshore, Hillsbrad Foothills * Aerie Peak, The Hinterlands * Light's Hope Chapel, Eastern Plaguelands Obszary przyległe Zadania Surowce thumb|[[Caer Darrow]] * Zioła ** Arthas' Tears (jeden z niewielu regionów, gdzie można je znaleźć) ** Sungrass ** Dreamfoil ** Mountain Silversage ** Plaguebloom (jeden z niewielu regionów, gdzie można je znaleźć) * Skóry ** Thick Leather ** Rugged Leather ** Warbear Leather (ze skórowania niedźwiedzi poziomu 50-55) * Ruda ** Silver Vein ** Iron Deposit ** Gold Vein ** Mithril Deposit ** Truesilver Deposit ** Small Thorium Vein ** Rich Thorium Vein Dzikie stworzenia thumb|[[Ruins of Andorhal|Ruiny Andorhal]] * Plugastwa * Niedźwiedzie * Bagienne bestie * Padlinożerne ptaki * Duchy * Ghule * Hieny * Lisze * Śluz * Cienie * Szkielety * Pająki * Wilki * Widma * Zombie Dodatkowe informacje * UWAGA: Pomiędzy Tirisfal Glades a Western Plaguelands występuje jeden z najwyższych skoków trudności obszaru w całym Azeroth (Tirisfal Glades poziom 1-12, Western Plaguelands 51-58) en:Western Plaguelands es:Western Plaguelands fr:Maleterres de l'Ouest ru:Западные Чумные земли *